<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hotel Hots by Asheon33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923473">Hotel Hots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheon33/pseuds/Asheon33'>Asheon33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, big homo boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheon33/pseuds/Asheon33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang and Zuko go on a boys' trip, rent a hotel room, and get carried away.</p><p> </p><p>Oops, not much of a plot at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hotel Hots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~This is my first ever work on this site! How exciting :) <br/>~If there are any grammar mistakes please notify me! </p><p>~The boys are on a trip and have rented a hotel room for the night after some risky flirting on their journey.<br/>~Other than that there is no plot for my poor porn consumed brain can not think of one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They fumbled into the room, the Firelord only taking a brief moment to lock the flimsy hotel door behind them. The luggage they carried was soon forgotten by the small closet near the room door. </p><p>  Zuko gripped the avatar's arm tightly, almost bruising so before pulling him into his chest. His words rumbling out of his throat, "I've waited a long time for this,"<br/>
Aang lowered his head looking through his eyelashes at the older man "Not anymore," his voice hushed and light against Zuko's lips. Zuko's hands flew up to Aang's neck, pulling him closer and lavishing in the sweet feel and taste of the younger's mouth.  </p><p>   Breaking for air and the want of the bed, a thin string of saliva connected their lips before dropping down onto Aang's stubbly chin. A fond smile pulled at Zuko's face before he swiped his fingers along Aang's chin and down his jaw.<br/>
Few words were spoken as their garments hit the floor one at a time, old scars and toned bodies where uncovered bit by bit and cherished with quick kisses. </p><p>  Aang was the first to hit the bed pulling Zuko on top of him. Shakey breathes overtook them as bare skin touched leaving a feeling of sweet fever in its wake. Grey met gold as they looked at one another waiting on the other to make the first move. </p><p>  Turning his head to the side with a shy smile Aang mumbled "I've honestly never done this before..." His statement caused the fire bender's eyes to widen and him to move from partly atop the younger to squatting between his parted legs dangling on the bed's edge. Aang was worried at the sudden movements and propped up on his elbows to look down Zuko. </p><p>  "So I'm the first?" Zuko breathed out, the want heavy on his tongue. Aang gave a short nod as red bloomed on his skin. Zuko's face broke out in a sly grin before he wet his lips, "You spoil me too much" he almost purred the words as he took the length before him in his hands.</p><p>  Aang's back arched as he sat forwards with a keen. Zuko already dripping spit onto the hard rod in his hands smiled at the noise, the air bender gripped at the sheets as Zuko flipped his long hair over his shoulder and began to rub his nimble fingers over the length in his warm palms. Slowly lowering down he licked a strip up to the top, all the wail looking at Aang with those piercing cat eyes. The tattooed young man migrated his right hand to Zuko's hair, the particle top knot slowly coming undone with the light pulling of the midnight locks. The royal hairpiece shifted in its place, Aang had half the mind to leave it in. How totally deliciously sinful it was to wear something so sacred and beloved as the Firelord fucked. Knowing it would only cause trouble later Aang slipped the pin and hairpiece out as swiftly as he could as Zuko worked his mouth up and down the avatar. </p><p>  The lean man looked up as Aang reached over to place the piece on the nightstand, he smiled up at him "How considerate of you" He smiled as he stood up and reached back to untie the rest of his hair, shaking his head the dark locks waved and framed his face. </p><p>  Aang could do nothing but smile back as he ran his fingers up the Firelord's sides. The older man pressed his hands to the smooth shoulders of the avatar, leaning down he whispered in his ear. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a minute." The warm body stepped away from Aang, walking to the luggage bags before pawing though to find one of the may nice smelling oils he packed for this trip, mostly for this exact reason. </p><p>  Aang shuffled on the bed not breaking eye contact with the beautifully pale body of his best friend, the way his long black hair moved with the slight sway of his hips, the scars that marked out an unknown map along his skin, the tight muscles he developed with age, and the way he smirked back at him when he was caught staring. Everything made his heart skip a beat. </p><p>  The taller man slinked his way on top of the bed causing the firm mattress to dip beneath his weight and the tightly tucked sheets to crinkle. Aang tried to keep eye contact but every time the thick cock bobbed between the pale thighs of the older man he couldn't help but stare. </p><p>  Zuko took notice and smiled, leaning down he nipped at Aang's neck and ear lobe "Like what you see?" </p><p>  "Y-yes," the words where studdered and partly caught in the back of his throat. </p><p>  Zuko straightened his back and sat back on his heels as he straddled Aangs legs. He popped the top from the thick glass bottle of oil and let the wonderful smell of cherry blossoms fill the air. Taking in a breath he dipped two fingers in the bottle before setting it aside. "Are you sure about this? One hundred percent? We can stop now if you want." He whispered to the man under him as he stroked up one leg with the non-oil covered hand. "I- I'm sure, I'm ready!" Aang spilled out as he reached to pull at Zuko's sides. "Hm, alright then" was the last thing that was said before Aang's leg was pulled up to a bend and airy gasps filled the room as the warm fingers of the fire bender pressed to the ring of muscle and inside. Soon working two fingers and more oils into the mix, Aang was panting hard, he eyed down at Zuko hard at work. The concentration was evident on his face.</p><p>  A tattooed hand came up and laced into the hair of the other again. Zuko looked up at Aang before suddenly hiking the air benders legs up higher and his head lower to lick and suck at the soft flesh of his inner thighs. Red and light purple followed in the wake of the hot mouth as he worked his fingers and pressed his tongue to the avatar's entrance. The sudden removal of the warm hand working him open and replaced by the sweet wet mouth left Aang arching his back and letting out a shout of pleasure. </p><p>  Reaching down to wrap his thin fingers around himself he found his hand batted away. "I don't want you touching yourself, not yet" Zuko breathed into the lust heavy atmosphere.</p><p>  It felt like a lifetime for Aang as he laid there letting the pleasure wash over him like waves, his cock straining and begging to be touched. He didn't have to wait too much longer as Zuko removed his head from between the younger's legs and knelt over him. The words whispered in his ear left his heart fluttering.</p><p>  "I love you," was all that was said before a burning kiss engulfed him. Zuko's tongue did little to distract him from the pressure that presented its self at his ass, he went to pull away before a stinging struck him and his grey eyes went wide. Zuko pulled away from Aang's mouth and peppered light kisses along his jawline. Zuko dipped out more of the fragrant liquid and painted the rest of his length in it, the excess dripping into the sheets below. </p><p>  His thrust there slow and shallow, slowly pulling out and pushing back in the tip. It all left Aang breathing out a hiss.</p><p>  After a minute or so the stinging dispersed and left in its place the white-hot want of more. </p><p>  Aang tucked his hands under his knees and whimpered, "Please, Zuko" </p><p>  A chuckle was his reply as he leaned back over the air bender's body to drench him in sloppy open mouth kisses before deepening his thrusts. After a few different small adjuments to his angle, he hit something that left the man under him open-mouthed with a smile tugging the corners of his mouth up. Moans and curses spilled forth.<br/>
Even with a small nagging in the back of his head that the room beyond the wall behind him may not be vacant, Aang couldn't seem to make lower his volume. Enjoying the gentle and sharp thrusts of Zuko he soon felt his lower stomach tightening. </p><p>  "Please Zuko, please touch me!" His wobbly words interrupted every second as it felt like the breath was pounded out of his lungs.</p><p>  In reply Zuko shifted his weight off his hands and leaned back, taking Aang's cock and giving it quick jerks trying to match the tempo of his hips.<br/>
The moans and breathless gasps crescendo as they both began to reach their climax.</p><p>Aang ends up taking over jerking his cock to Zuko's thurst that start to turn sloppy and erratic.</p><p>  Hot breath mix as Zuko leans in for another kiss, dragging his teeth along Aang's lower lip he groans out as he finished. He snapped his hips forwards, two, three times before Aang gives one last good tug and allows the white creamy seed to spill in between their bodies.  </p><p>  One last hiss was heard as the Firelord slowly pulls out from the tight wet heat of his lover. </p><p>  After snagging a towel from the washbasin and cleaning the mess off their bodies, the two benders join close under the crinkled covers. Sharing light kisses and "I love you"s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>